


Ostinato

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have always preferred accompaniment, on stage and in life.<br/>She's always preferred her shadows to work from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostinato

The first time he suggests it, you assume that he’s making some kind of a joke. It’s all well and good for him to play whenever he wants, for whomever he wants, but he doesn’t need to drag you and your violin into it along with him.

The second time he brings it up, you’re half-asleep, and even if it isn’t your intention, you pat his face and ignore him. Part of you wonders, when you wake, if he asked you in the hopes that you would be tired enough to agree. He’ll have to try harder than that.

The third time he mentions it, you outright laugh. The idea is ludicrous, of course—and then part of you regrets it when you see the pain in his eyes.

The fourth time, he asks you bluntly, no subtleties or allusions involved. And this time you smile and take his hand.

The fifth time he asks, you are wearing a beautiful dress, all in black, and it sweeps around you as you walk. It matches his suit, something that he seems to be rather smug about.

The fifth time he asks, you take your place on stage beside him. You have never wanted to be anyone’s princess, but you have never minded being his guide.


End file.
